Baelor Targaryen
Baelor Targaryen was the eldest child of Daeron II Targaryen "the Good" and Mariah Martell. He was heir to the Iron Throne and Prince of Dragonstone. He was known as Baelor Breakspear. Baelor was married to Jena Dondarrion (probably to satisfy the Marcher Houses, who would be among those most opposed to Daeron's pro-Dornish policies), and had two sons Valarr and Matarys. During the First Blackfyre Rebellion Baelor led a force of Dornish and Stormlands forces at the Battle of Redgrass Field in 196 AC, smashing them against a shield-wall commanded by his youngest brother Maekar Targaryen. The Hand of the King, Lord Hayford, was killed in the battle. Baelor was named Hand of the King by his father. In 209 AC Baelor and Valarr attended a Tourney at Ashford, Valarr acting as one of the champions. Maekar also came with three of his sons, Daeron, Aeron, and Aegon, however Daeron was lost on the way with his squire Aegon, as Daeron didn't wish to compete. Aegon, calling himself Egg, following Duncan the Tall to Ashford, offering to be their squire. Baelor vouched for Dunk to enter the lists as he knew Dunk's old master, Ser Arlan of Pennytree. Later Aerion attacked a Puppeteer for a show in which a dragon was killed, at which Dunk attacked Aerion, for which he was imprisoned. Baelor had a word with Dunk, telling him he would make sure they would not be executed, but might lose a hand and foot for striking a Prince. Daeron had claimed Dunk made off with Aegon to cover up him losing his brother, and Maekar, angry at his sons' dishonor, was ready to blame Dunk. Baelor advised Dunk try a trial by combat. The next day Baelor sat with Lord Ashford and Leo "Longthorn" Tyrell in judgement of Duncan. Aerion demanded a trial by Seven, claiming it was so Daeron could also fight Dunk. Dunk was only able to find another five to fight on his behalf. However even though his nephew was the one accusing Dunk, Baelor decided to fight on Dunk's side. Maekar, who was one of Aerion's champions, was furious, however Baelor said Dunk had acted as a true knight. Baelor advised his side to fight with tourney lances which would break before their opponent's shorter war lances in the opening tilt, and that the three Knights of the Kingsguard fighting for Aerion would be unable to fight him due to their vows. In the battle Baelor engaged Maekar in combat to prevent them helping Aerion against Duncan, who made Aerion withdraw his accusation. However a poorly-timed blow from Maekar's mace to the back of Aerion's head meant when Baelor's helm was removed he died in Dunk's arms. He was cremated, though not dressed as a warrior as per his father's wishes. Maekar later remarked to Dunk he was certain it was his blow which killed his brother, and that though it was accidental for the rest of his life he would be known as a kinslayer. Sadly later that year the Spring Sickness killed not only Daeron II but Baelor's sons. Navigation Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Knights Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Related to Villain Category:Deceased Category:Warriors Category:Aristocrats Category:Spoilers Category:Officials Category:Spouses Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Game of Thrones Heroes